The Catalan Mistake
by Rouss7
Summary: Cas i Ari són dues amigues que comparteixen una passió comuna: Supernatural. Què passaria si descobriren que tot el que va passar al capítol "the French mistake" és real i els seus dos personatges preferits aparegueren a la seua vida?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: els personatges de supernatural no em pertanyen, són propietat exclusiva de Eric Kirpke i CW

**Capítol 1**

Les dues amigues es miren fixament desafiant-se, estan tenses, s'inclinen cap endavant i criden al mateix temps: "Piedra, papel, tijeras, lagarto, Spock!". La de la dreta —morena, cabellera pels muscles, baixeta, ni prima ni grossa— feia amb la mà dreta la salutació de Spock; mentre que la de l'esquerra —més alta, amb el cabell més llarg i llis i ulleres— feia el símbol de les tisores.

—Toma! T'he guanyat!

—Com què m'has guanyat? Spock guanya a tisores!

—D'això res! Spock es talla amb les tisores, per tant, jo guanyo, et toca a tu!

L'amiga més baixeta fica mala cara i es mescla entre la multitud. Era la festa major de la Universitat Autònoma i ja estava ple de gent borratxa… com elles. La noia es va encaminar cap a un grup que estava a la seua esquerra sense que la sentiren, es va col·locar darrere d'un dels nois i li va cridar a l'orella "I'm Batman!" tot arrancant a córrer tan bon punt va acabar la frase perquè no la veieren. Va tornar fins on estava la seua amiga i van començar a riure sense parar. S'estaven les dues assegudes a la gespa de davant la facultat de Traducció i Interpretació, la seua facultat, bevent ginebra amb llimona i vinga a riure.

—Cas, he d'admetre que ha sigut una de les teues millors interpretacions de Sheldon!

—Tu tampoc no te quedes enrere, Ari —contestà l'al·ludida asseient-se i agafant el got que la seua amiga li oferia— i bé, què fem ara? No se m'ocorre res més…

—Ja ho tinc! —digué de sobte Ariadna amb un somriure trapella— fem un homenatge a Supernatural i comencem a exorcitzar la gent.

—Fem un concurs! La que es trobe amb més gent que agafe la referència, guanya… un paquet de _Lacasitos_!

—Fet! Una, dues… Tres!

Les dues amigues es van alçar corrents i es van mesclar altra vegada per la multitud. Anaven d'una banda a l'altra, col·locant-se darrere de la gent i dient-los a l'orella "exorzisamus te…". La majoria donaven un bot i es quedaven a quadres sense entendre què passava. Els encantava allò, era una tradició que tenien les dues amigues des que al seu primer any de carrera, quan es van conèixer, ho van provar. La Festa Major de la UAB era el gran esdeveniment de l'any. L'esperaven amb ànsia per a anar fins al campus, emborratxar-se i riure com mai. Ara els pareixia ja tan llunyà aquell primer de carrera.

Cassandra estava rient-se de l'última xica a qui havia donat un ensurt, la pobra havia fet un crit espectacular. Va ser aleshores quan va veure un poc allunyat de la gent un noi que s'estava allà palplantat sense fer res i va pensar que seria divertit fer-li la broma, a ell. S'hi va acostar i va començar a murmurar "Exorzisamus te…". De sobte i amb una velocitat anormal, el noi es va donar la volta i Cassandra va veure una cosa que no s'haguera esperat mai: els seus ulls eren negres. La noia va arrencar a córrer abans que el dimoni poguera fer res. No es creia el que acabava de veure, allò era impossible, però al mateix temps sabia que era cert i que havia de fer alguna cosa. Quan va tornar a la multitud es va trobar amb la seua amiga Ariadna, la va agafar del braç i la va estirar cap a les paradetes.

—Corre, Ari! Segueix-me! No tinc temps per a explicacions i tampoc no em creuries, però estem en perill i necessite que fages exactament el que et demane! Vés i busca una botella amb aigua i vine a buscar-me de seguida. I no isques mai de la gentada!

L'amiga li va fer cas sense tenir-les totes mentre Cassandra anava a un dels estants on feien entrepans.

—Perdoneu, poseu sal als entrepans? En teniu ací? Podeu donar-me'n un poc? —preguntà quasi sense respirar.

La xica que estava a la barra va assentir un poc estranyada, va agafar el pot de sal i el va oferir a Cas que, sense pensar-s'ho dues vegades, el va agafar i va arrancar a córrer cridant un gràcies que es va perdre a causa de la música i el cridori de la gent. Mentre corria amb el pot de sal es va trobar amb la seua amiga que ja havia trobat la botella d'aigua i se la va endur cap a la Plaça Cívica.

—Uns canis, uns canis… Estic segura d'haver-los vist fa una estona…

—Què murmures sobre canis, Cas? Què passa? Això és molt estrany, em fas por, i per què has agafat…?

—Allà estan! —cridà la morena sense deixar acabar la frase a l'amiga.

Es va dirigir cap a un grup d'amics que estaven cap al centre de la plaça. Tots anaven vestits amb xandall blanc, camiseta de tirants blanca, gorres d'equips de bàsquet i rosaris; els cabells tallats a l'u i plens de tatuatges. La noia es va acostar cap al que tenia més a prop i intentant posar veu seductora li va dir.

—Hola, guapo, ¿qué tal lo estás pasando?

El noi se la va mirar de dalt a baix i va somriure

—Pues ahora, mejor que antes.

—Hmmmm... Me encanta este collar que llevas, ¿de dónde lo has sacado?

—Esto? Pfff… Es una baratija, tengo muchos, ¿quieres probártelo?

—¿De verdad?

El noi es va traure el rosari fosforescent que duia penjat i li'l va oferir, Cassandra el va agafar i abans que el noi s'ho veiera venir, va arrancar a córrer perdent-se entre la multitud i deixant-lo amb un pam de nas. Ariadna no entenia res del que estava passant però preferia arribar fins al final amb l'amiga, ja havien sigut moltes coses juntes com per a no confiar-hi ara. Cas va anar corrents amb l'amiga fins a un lloc apartat on no hi havia ni gent ni paradetes, ni tan sols llum.

—Fica açò dins de la botella, Ari —la noia va fer el que li deia l'amiga però sense tenir-les totes.

—Què està passant, Cas? No entenc res del que estàs fent. Ha passat alguna cosa?

—Si t'ho dic no em creuràs…

—Tu!

Cassandra es va donar la volta i va veure al noi d'abans… amb els ulls negres. Ariadna, quan ho va veure, va fer un xisclet i es va tapar la boca amb la mà. No es podia creure el que estava passant. Cas va veure que havien de fer alguna cosa o no la contarien, aquella. Va obrir el pot de sal, en va agafar un grapat i li'l va tirar damunt al noi que va començar a cridar quan la sal li va tocar, pareixia que el contacte de la pell li cremara, aleshores va començar amb la cançoneta que ja es coneixia de memòria:

—Exorzisamus te, omnis inmundus spiritus…

El dimoni la va mirar amb odi i va avançar cap a ella, Ariadna, veient el que estava fent la seua amiga va reaccionar de seguida, li va llevar el tap a l'ampolla i li va tirar l'aigua beneïda al dimoni que va reaccionar igual que amb la sal. Cassandra es va callar i va mirar a Ariadna que va continuar l'exorcisme on s'havia quedat l'amiga:

—Omnis satanica potestas…

Les dues amigues anaven alternant ara sal, ara aigua beneïda i recitant l'exorcisme. El dimoni pareixia que es debilitava i que començava a eixir del cos del noi, però continuava avançant cap a elles.

—Omnis incursio infernalis adversarii…

—Omnis legio…

—Omnis… Merda! No em queda sal!

—Jo m'he quedat sense aigua!

Les dues amigues es van mirar horroritzades mentre el dimoni somreia. Abans de poder fer un pas endarrere, aquell ser havia agafat del coll a Cassandra i la va alçar de terra. Ariadna s'ho mirava tot morta de por i sense saber què fer, aquell era el seu final.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: els personatges de supernatural no em pertanyen, són propietat exclusiva de Eric Kirpke i CW

**Capítol 2**

—_Hey, you, bitch_! —va dir una veu greu de noi apareguda del no-res.

Tots tres es van girar cap on venia la veu. Darrere seua hi havia dos nois, el que havia parlat que tindria uns trenta anys i l'altre, bastant més alt, un poc més jove i amb els cabells més obscurs i més llargs. El dimoni va soltar Cassandra i es va acostar cap a ells però abans de poder fer res, el noi alt li va tirar sal per a despistar-lo, va anar cap a ell i el va agafar per l'esquena immobilitzant-lo mentre l'altre acabava l'exorcisme: "omnis congregatio et secta diabolica. Te rogamos, audi nos".

Tan bon punt va acabar de dir aquelles paraules, un fum negre va eixir de la boca del noi enlairant-se cap al cel i desapareixent en un forat que s'hi havia creat. Les dues noies s'estaven a terra amb la boca oberta assimilant tot el que estava passant. Es miraven ara a elles ara als nois. Finalment, el noi més alt es va acostar i els va estendre la mà per ajudar-les a alçar-se.

—_Esteu bé? _—preguntà en un anglès amb un fort accent americà.

—…

Totes dues estaven massa sorpreses com per a contestar, simplement se'ls miraven amb la boca molt oberta. Finalment, Cassandra va ser capaç d'articular algunes paraules en anglès:

—_Tu… Vosaltres… O siga… El dimoni… És real…?_

—_Eeeem… Sabem que és un poc difícil de creure, però sí, ho és. Mireu, jo sóc…_

—_SAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAM! _—va cridar de sobte Cassandra sense deixar acabar la frase al noi— Oh Déu Meu, Ari! Són Sam i Dean! SAM I DEAN! Saps què vol dir açò?! —començà a cridar la noia mentre agafava les mans de la seua amiga i començaven a saltar totes dues molt emocionades.

—És real, Cas! És real! Totes les temporades, inclòs el capítol "The French Mistake! Ai mare, ai mare!

—_Crec que aquestes dues són seguidores de Supernatural _—digué Dean amb un sospir.

—_D'acord, anem a veure, només per a comprovar… Vosaltres sou Sam i Dean Winchester, no? —_preguntà finalment Ariadna amb el seu anglès tan americà.

—_Sí, i vosaltres sou…? —_respongué Dean.

—_Jo sóc Cassandra, Cas per als amics, i ella és Ariadna, o Ari, el que preferiu —_contestà aquesta vegada Cassandra amb el seu accent britànic que tant li agradava.

—_I digueu-nos, com heu arribat a aquesta dimensió? Ha estat Baltasar una altra vegada? O heu estat vosaltres? O …_

—_Espereu, espereu, com sabeu que ja hem estat aquí? I com sabeu que va ser Balta… Ah, sí, la sèrie… Però es pot saber què cony li vegeu a aquesta sèrie? La nostra vida és merda pura!_

—_Dean, para, per favor… Aquesta vegada no ha estat Baltasar, sinó Castiel, que suposo que també coneixeu. A més, ha estat de forma més organitzada que l'anterior: sabem com i quan hem de tornar, tenim dues setmanes per enllestir la feina._

—_Quina feina? Té alguna cosa a veure amb el dimoni aquest, no? —_preguntà aquest cop Ari.

—_Exactament. Resulta que fa uns dies uns dimonis van aconseguir invocar a Mefisto, un dels prínceps de l'infern i encarregat d'aconseguir ànimes humanes. Aquest dimoni venia amb una idea a la ment: dominar aquesta dimensió. És una dimensió sense àngels ni Déu ni caçadors i, per tant, era perfecta per a dominar-la. És per això que va venir junt amb quatre sequaços més. _

—_Un moment, Sam… —_digué Cas que s'havia quedat pensativa— _segons tinc entès pel capítol on vau venir a aquesta dimensió, aquí no hi ha màgia, per tant, els dimonis no tenen cap poder i els exorcismes no funcionen, tan imbècil és Mefisto com per a voler dominar-nos sense màgia?_

—_Em cau bé, aquesta noia. —_començà Dean—_ No només van venir, sinó que, a més a més, van fer un encanteri per no perdre els poders, és a dir, per a poder fer màgia en aquesta dimensió, però és temporal. L'encanteri definitiu el faran d'aquí a dues setmanes i nosaltres hem d'impedir-ho i enviar-los altra vegada cap a la nostra dimensió_.

—Ho has sentit, Ari? Li caic bé a Dean! _Eh, eh, eh, eh! Nosaltres vos podem ajudar!_

—_Val, ara no em cau tan bé. A veure, com dir-ho per no sonar maleducat… No._

—_Dean… —_intervingué Sam.

—_Ei, va, no digues que no tan ràpidament! Podem ser de molta ajuda per diverses raons: primera, portem uns quants anys vivint aquí i coneixem bastant bé Barcelona, cosa que vosaltres no perquè sou americans i no hi heu estat mai, a més a més, coneixem la llengua, perquè si vos les heu d'apanyar amb el vostre castellà… segon, ens coneixem la sèrie de memòria, sabem com fer exorcismes, com protegir-nos de dimonis i fantasmes, com matar un vampir i molt més. Tercer, sabem com funcionen les coses per ací, quart, el nostre anglès és preciós i no tindreu problemes de comunicació amb nosaltres i cinquè, perquè tinc casa i vos puc acollir i no haureu d'anar amb targetes de crèdit falses a un hostal de mala mort. _

—_Crec que hauríem d'escoltar-la._

—_Què? No! Ni pensar-ho! T'has tornat boig o què, Sam?_

—_Ens disculpeu un moment? —_digué Sam mentre s'enduia Dean un poc lluny.

—_Dean, a veure, tenen raó, no estem als Estats Units, no sabem com funcionen aquí les coses, no coneixem l'idioma, no tenim diners... A més a més, són fans de la sèrie i saben tot sobre nosaltres, que no has vist que quasi han exorcitzat elles soles el dimoni?_

—_No tenen experiència en combat i són uns marrecs._

—_Perdona, però a qui dius tu marrecs, eh?!_

—_Cas, Cas, tranquil·la, vine, va. No li feu cas, és un poc susceptible._

—_Ni susceptible ni hòsties! Quina edat tens tu, eh? 30? —_cridà Cassandra enfadada.

—_Sí..._

—_Val, doncs jo en tinc 22, o siga, només 8 anyets de diferència!_

—_A la teua edat jo havia caçat més coses de les que tu no pots ni imaginar —_respongué Dean secament.

—_A la meua edat parle sis llengües, tinc un contracte amb una cadena de televisió com a guionista i sé molt més de dimonis, conjurs, exorcismes i déus pagans que tu!_

—_Tu? Saber més que jo? Sí, ja, és clar, no em vinguis amb tonteries!_

—_Per l'amor de Déu! Si no necessito ni que m'expliqueu ni buscar qui és Mefistòtil, o Mefisto o Mefistòtiles, depenent de quin llibre agafes, per saber-ho tot d'ell! Dimoni provinent del folklore alemany la primera aparició del qual és a l'obra de Goethe… —_continuà la morena.

—_Normalment és tan temperamental, la teua amiga?_

—_Per desgràcia sí... a més de competitiva... Sembla que tingui cinc anys..._

—_Sé com et sents…_

Ari i Sam es van mirar i van esclafir a riure. Les dues parelles eren més paregudes del que es pensaven en un principi. Després de discutir un poc més, van acceptar l'oferta de Cassandra i van anar tots quatre cap al seu pis.

—_Bé, anem cap als Ferros que quan abans l'agafem, abans arribarem._

—_No farà falta._

—_I com esperes que hi anem, Dean, a peu?_

—_No, amb la meua preciositat —_digué senyalant l'Impala 68 que tenien davant d'ells.

—_Però..._

—_Ja us hem dit que aquesta vegada hem vingut més preparats, a més, jo em nego a anar en transport públic, és horrible i va en contra dels meus principis. _

Els nois van pujar davant mentre les dues noies s'asseien als darrere emocionades i sense acabar-se de creure que estaven al famós Impala del mateix Dean Winchester. Després de diverses voltes i d'unes quantes males indicacions, van aconseguir aparcar i anar al pis de la jove.

—_A veure, vosaltres dos dormireu a la meua habitació, que és on hi ha el llit doble. Ari, a la de convidats amb el llit individual i jo al sofà. _

—_Però no visqueu juntes? _—preguntà Sam a Ariadna.

—_Oh no, jo visc amb els pares encara._

—_I no es preocuparan?_

—Ooooh... Has vist que mono que és Sam? Si es preocupa i tot! _Cap problema, no és la primera vegada que em passo uns dies a casa de Cas, els diré que estem fent un treball molt important per al màster. _

Cassandra els va indicar on estaven les habitacions i mentre Dean deixava les coses, Sam començava a traure llibres i portàtils; en un obrir i tancar d'ulls el menjador s'havia convertit en un set de la sèrie ple de llibres antics sobre dimonis, papers i llibretes.

—_Que ens pots dir la contrasenya de la wi-fi?_

—_Sí, és clar, Destielforever77—_ digué Cas ficant-se roja mentre Sam es petava de riure.

—_Doncs jo no li veig la gràcia… _—respongué Dean des de l'habitació.

Mentre els dos nois es dedicaven a buscar informació als periòdics i als llibres que havien portat, les dues amigues es dedicaven a fer de fangirls amb el diari de John Winchester i flipant amb tot el que hi havia escrit allà.

—Mira! La pàgina que parla sobre els Wendigos! Recordes aquell primer capítol, que bonic que era tot, encara no sabien res sobre Azazel i el seu pare encara era viu…

—Oh! I mira, Cas! Aquí parla dels genis! Recordes que trist que va ser aquell capítol en què Dean estava en una altra vida amb sa mare viva i casat… Per què no poden ser mai feliços, aquests dos?

—_Ei, vosaltres dues, xst! Que nosaltres ens n'anem a investigar._

—_Ei, ei, ei, espereu, Dean, què vols dir amb investigar? _

—_Doncs… Cas? Sí, doncs això, investigar._

—_Ja, i com penseu fer-ho? On penseu anar? I a aquestes hores… A qui penseu preguntar? I no pensareu anar d'agents de l'FBI, no? —_interrogà la propietària del pis.

—_I per què no?_

—_Perquè a Espanya no hi ha FBI ni hi tenen jurisprudència, llest?_

En Dean es va quedar callat mirant-se-la amb odi perquè la noia tenia raó i ell no tenia cap argument per rebatre-li.

—… _Llesta tu!_

—… … … … _M'he de sentir ofesa?_

—_Maleïda fi…_

—_Dean! Ja! Para! Pareu, tots dos! A veure, Cas té raó, no podem anar com a policies americans i si ens fem passar per policies d'aquí no ens creurà ni Déu —_digué Sam intentant posar pau pel mig.

—_I què proposes que fem? Amb les poques notícies que hi ha per ara és impossible saber ni tan sols quin recipient ha triat aquest malparit! I només tenim dues setmanes, Sam!_

—_Jo proposo que sopem… —_tots tres es van girar per mirar a Ariadna—_ què passa? Tinc gana… _

—_Vaig a cuinar alguna cosa. Ahir vaig comprar pa i hamburgueses, les faré en un moment. Arrimeu tot el que hi ha sobre la taula perquè puguem sopar. _

Cassandra es va estar una bona estona preparant unes hamburgueses ben completes mentre Ariadna ajudava els seus dos nous amics a ordenar el menjador i a parar taula.

—_Ja era hora! —_Digué Dean veient que finalment eixia la noia de la cuina amb els plats. —_tan difícil és fer una simple hamburguesa?_

—_Tan difícil és comportar-se com un adult i agrair-me que m'he esforçat? —_respongué ella ficant-li un plat al davant de mala lluna.

—_Ni que fóra per a… —_el noi no va acabar la frase quan va veure aquella hamburguesa amb enciam, tomaca, ceba fregida i bacon.

—_Vols quetxup? _—digué la noia amb un somriure de superioritat en veure com Dean es menjava el plat amb els ulls.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: els personatges de supernatural no em pertanyen, són propietat exclusiva de Eric Kirpke i CW

**Capítol 3**

A poc a poc els dies van anar passant i abans d'adonar-se'n ja feia una setmana que havien arribat. Al matí, les dues noies anaven a classe i a la tarda, ajudaven amb el que podien als seus dos ídols, tot i que poca cosa podien fer. Havien intentat descobrir qui era el nou recipient de Mefisto, però no hi havia cap pista: cap mort estranya, cap titular de premsa; no-res. Mentre els dos nois estaven cada vegada més nerviosos, les dues noies no podien estar més contentes. Estaven al costat de dos dels seus herois de televisió, compartint el dia a dia, fent-se bromes i coneixent-los. Era un somni fet realitat. Tot i que no sempre tot eren flors i violes: Dean i Cas solien discutir, molt, i Sam i Ariadna sempre havien d'intervenir-hi perquè no arribaren a les mans, tots dos tenien un caràcter molt fort.

—_Sempre igual! Què passa, com que ho dic jo, ja és mentida no?! És clar, com que jo no sóc una hunter… És perquè sóc dona? Perquè això és masclisme!_

—_No és per res d'això, histèrica! Només que trobo inútil buscar informació a la premsa rosa!_

—_Total, què hi tens a perdre? Tens por de perdre la teua masculinitat? Per a la teua informació: LA VAS PERDRE EL DIA QUE VAS CONÈIXER A CASTIEL I TE'N VAS ENAMORAR!_

—_Però qu…_

—_PROU! JA ESTÀ BÉ! TOTS DOS! PAREIXEU DOS NENS PETITS! SERÀ POSSIBLE QUE SAM I JO SEMPRE HAGUEM DE FICAR-NOS PEL MIG! De debò, no podeu comportar-vos com dues persones adultes…?_

—Ho sent, Ari, és que em trau de polleguera, sempre ha de tenir la raó i m'ha de dur la contrària de forma sistemàtica! Com es pot ser tan cabut?

—Tu m'ho estàs dient, Cas? Tu. Va, home! _A veure, prou de discussions, tu i Dean vos quedeu a buscar informació a la premsa rosa mentre Sam i jo anem a comprar alguna cosa per menjar, la nevera s'està quedant buida. Alguna petició?_

—_PASTÍS! _—digueren Cas i Dean al mateix temps.

—_Un de poma i un de xocolata, no? —_digué l'amiga divertida mentre els altres dos es feien males mirades —_Sam, quan estigues llest, anem a comprar!_

En Sam i l'Ari van eixir del pis deixant-hi les dues feres soles repassant les últimes notícies de la premsa de xafardejos. Quan ja feia uns minuts que s'estaven tots dos callats cara les pantalles dels ordinadors, la noia va trencar el silenci.

—_Tu creus que ja s'han liat?_

—_Com? _—digué el noi sense apartar la vista de l'ordinador

—_Que si creus que Ari i Sam ja s'han liat? Jo crec que sí, últimament els agrada molt això de fer equips i deixar-nos a tu i a mi sols al pis. Però potser Sam té por de no ser cavallerós i no s'ha atrevit a fer el primer pas._

—_Ari i Sam? De debò?_

—_Va, home, vas a dir-me que no has notat la química que hi ha!_

—_Sam no haurà fet el primer pas, segur —_respongué després d'uns instants callat—_ si Ari no ha fet una senyal clara, senyal clara entesa com tirar-se-li damunt per besar-lo, ell es pensarà que no és correcte perquè en una setmana se n'haurà anat i que no està bé._

—_Però què dius? Però que no se n'adona que precisament perquè en una setmana se'n va ha d'aprofitar i besar-la! Després no en tornarà a tenir oportunitat! Açò no es pot quedar així, ja parlaré jo amb Ari, que ja fa temps que necessita companyia, que des que ho va deixar amb el seu xicot l'any passat…_

—_La veritat és que_ _Sam també necessita un poc de calor humà…_

—_Els emparellem? —_digué Cas amb un somriure maliciós i oferint-li la ma al noi, que després de mirar-se-la uns instants, la va encaixar amb un somriure també.

El silenci es va tornar a impregnar de la sala i tots dos van tornar al que estaven fent abans quan Dean va trencar aquesta vegada el silenci.

—_I tu no estàs necessitada de companyia?_

—_Jo? No…_

—_Tens parella?_

—_Nope._

—_Amic amb beneficis?_

—_Nope._

—_Amiga…?_

Davant d'aquella pregunta la noia no va poder evitar esclafir a riure durant una bona estona fins que el noi, fastiguejat va dir:

—_Doncs jo no li trobe la gràcia…_

—_Ai, ho sent, és que no m'esperava aquesta pregunta. No sóc lesbiana, simplement que no busque res, per ara._

—_Aquestes coses no es busquen, es troben._

—_Bé, doncs per ara tot el que m'he trobat són espècimens de micos desenvolupats amb poca intel·ligència i mal gust musical. Parlant de música, t'importa que en pose una poca?_

—_Sí, perquè segur que escoltes alguna cosa cursi, nyonya i plena de pianets…_

—_Ja estem amb els prejudicis! No tens ni idea de la música que escolte! I ara, per inútil, vaig a posar la música i et fots. _Subnormal…

La noia, tota indignada, va obrir la carpeta de música de l'ordinador i va posar la joia de la corona: Back in Black d'AC/DC. Dean va aixecar el cap sorprès però no va dir res i va continuar buscant informació.

—_Crec que ens hem passat comprant… Per cert, has agafat els pastissos?_

—_Pastissos? No els havies agafats tu?_

—_Sam! Sempre igual… Bé, no passa res, per una vegada que no mengen pastissos no es moriran. Aguanta'm un moment la bossa mentre busco la clau._

Tan bon punt va obrir la porta els va venir una música molt forta i dues veus cantant a ple pulmó. _Back in the back__/__Of a Cadillac/Number one with a bullet, I'm a power pack/Yes, I'm in a bang/With a gang_. La parella que venia de comprar es van trobar amb Dean i Cassandra donant-ho tot al menjador amb la cançó de "Back in Black". Estaven tan emocionats que no es van ni adonar que els dos amics havien tornat i tan bon punt els van veure allà plantats, van parar.

—_Fa molt que esteu ací?_

—Suficient, Cas, suficient. Va, vine i guardem tot açò a la cuina —digué rient l'amiga.

—Heu comprat pastís?

—No. I vosaltres, heu descobert alguna cosa?

—Maleïda… Sí, ja sabem qui és el recipient de Mefisto, i tot gràcies a la meua excel·lent idea de buscar informació a la premsa rosa.

—Menys floretes i més informació, qui és?

—Coneixes Roger Cañas?

—No em sona de res.

—Ja, a mi tampoc no em sonava, però si te dic… Beeeej, què és açò? Col? De veritat? No has comprat pastís però has comprat col? M'estàs prenent el pèl, no?

—Cas, centra't!

—Sí, sí… aquesta no te la perdone… —digué la morena baixet perquè l'amiga no la sentira— és el propietari de la discoteca Bling Bling.

—La de la zona alta?

—La mateixa.

—I per què creieu que és ell?

—Segons la premsa rosa durant l'última setmana s'ha comportat de forma estranya: no se l'ha vist quasi i això que li encanta ser portada, i ha tancat la discoteca fins aquest dissabte, on hi haurà una gran festa de re-inauguració; només admesos joves.

—Deixa'm endevinar, la festa és la mateixa nit que la del ritual, no?

—Exacte.

—_Noies, vingueu! —_digué Sam des del menjador.

—_Què passa?_

—_Hem trobat el ritual necessari per fer el que vol fer… i no és cap estupidesa._

—_És bastant antic i pel que es veu, fa falta una gran quantitat de sang jove i blava… —_digué Dean.

—_Sang blava?_

—_Reialesa, és un ritual bastant antic. Suposem que adaptant-lo als nostres dies els farà falta molta gent jove i amb pasta…_

—_La festa d'aquest dissabte… És una discoteca de la zona alta, el més normal és que hi vaja gent amb diners —_respongué Cassandra.

—_D'acord, ara hem de buscar una forma de colar-nos a la festa. Sam, busca mapes de l'edifici, entrades secundàries…_

—_Ara m'hi poso. A veure, en total hi haurà tres dimonis perquè ja ens en vam desfer d'un el primer dia…_

—_Hi ha una entrada al darrere, és en un carreró estret, crec que hi…_

—_Ja està, apuntats per llista! —_digué Cassandra fent que els dos nois callaren i se la miraren. La noia estava davant de l'ordinador a la pàgina oficial de la discoteca.

—_Llista? Quina llista? —_preguntà Dean sense entendre res.

—_A les discoteques, moltes vegades fan una cosa que es diu "llista", si t'hi apuntes, pots entrar sense pagar fins a certa hora. _

—_Com una llista VIP? —_preguntà aquesta vegada Sam.

—_Exacte! I ja ens hi he apuntat, així que divendres podrem entrar sense cap problema. A més, no crec que pose a cap dels dimonis a l'entrada, preferirà tenir-los a dins, controlant la gentada._

—_Però tu ets estúpida?! Com ens has apuntat en una llista? Ara sabrà que hi anem! Acabes d'arruïnar tot el pla! Ja et vaig dir, Sam, que això no anava a acabar bé!_

—_Ja hi som! Vols deixar d'insultar-me, inútil! En aquestes llistes només s'escriu un nom i el nombre de gent que l'acompanya i, evidentment, no hi he posat cap dels vostres noms, he posat el meu, un nom que Mefisto no coneix! Pregunta abans de parlar!_

La discussió va acabar ací i, per no perdre més temps, Sam i Ari van obligar a Dean i a Cas a firmar la pau, almenys fins que tot allò acabara. No van tardar gens en començar a preparar-se: sal, aigua beneïda, esprais per a pintar trampes del dimoni i el ganivet.

—_Et pots creure que no ens portaren pastís? —_digué Dean a Cas mentre preparaven ampolles d'aigua beneïda.

—_Ja ho sé, n'estic ben farta de la "vida sana" d'aquests dos, no sé com poden preferir un tros de col, que no fa gust a res, a un pastís com Déu mana… _

—_Deixeu de queixar-vos i treballeu._

—Calla, que estem treballant, deixa tu de festejar!

—Jo no festejo.

—Ui que no: "Sam, m'ajudes amb això, és que no tinc ni idea de com fer-ho" —digué Cas imitant la veu de la seua amiga i fent un riure estúpid al final.

—Jo no parlo així, ni pestanyejo tant, tampoc.

—Ja, el que tu digues…


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: els personatges de supernatural no em pertanyen, són propietat exclusiva de Eric Kirpke i CW

**Capítol 4**

Els dies van passar i la nit de la festa va arribar. Les dues noies van començar a preparar-se ben prompte perquè a aquelles festes no deixaven entrar a ningú que no anara ben arreglat. Cas es va posar un vestit negre de tirants estret al pit i més solt per la part de baix que li arribava fins un poc més amunt dels genolls; i unes sabates de taló roges. Ariadna, per la seua banda, duia un vestit sense tirants de color beix més estret i curt que el de la seua amiga i unes sabates de taló negres. Totes dues s'havien allisat els cabells i s'havien maquillat lleugerament. Quan van eixir de l'habitació es van trobar amb els dos nois amb vestits blau marí, camisa i corbata passada de moda.

—_Es pot saber on aneu vestits així? —_digué Cas mirant-los de dalt a baix.

—_Heu dit que havíem d'anar d'etiqueta i aquests són els nostres vestits. Què passa? —_preguntà Sam preocupat.

—_No, a veure, si no estan malament, però…_

—_Que no estan malament, Ari? Anem a veure, anem a una festa de gent jove i vosaltres aneu vestits com oficinistes de quaranta anys, almenys, sense ànim d'ofendre. Hem de fer-hi alguna cosa, t'encarregues tu de Sam i jo de Dean? _

Cas es va endur Dean cap a l'habitació mentre Ari es quedava al saló amb Sam.

—Açò serà difícil… —digué per a si mateixa després de mirar de dalt a baix el castany.

—_Com?_

—_Ai, perdó, no res, que eres tot un repte._

—_Jo no sé què li veus de dolent a aquest vestit, té classe i estil._

—_Sí, per a un home deu anys més gran que tu. Va no t'enfades, no podem discutir, recordes? A veure, comencem per traure't la jaqueta, sí millor… Què et sembla si et traus la camisa blanca per fora. Ahà! La cosa ja millora. Aquesta corbata a les escombraries, és horrible… Deixa'm descordar-te un o dos botons del coll. Espera't ací… —_la noia va eixir un moment de l'habitació i hi va tornar a entrar amb uns texans del noi—_són els més adequats que he trobat, va, fica-te'ls. A què esperes? Tens vergonya? De veritat? Va, que no mire… —_digué la noia resignada mentre es donava la volta

—_Hmmm, molt millor! —_comentà la noia quan Dean ja s'havia canviat— _però encara li falta alguna cosa… Espera, crec que tinc una corbata de l'últim noi que va… bé, dóna igual el que va venir a fer aquí —_digué com a resposta a la mirada interrogativa del noi, que no va poder evitar somriure— _ací està! —_féu mentre sostenia una corbata negra que acabava de traure de l'armari. Era llarga i estreta i li la va nugar però deixant-la un poc solta —_ara només queden els cabells… Vine, anem al lavabo._

Quan van eixir tots dos de l'habitació, es van trobar amb una situació inesperada: Ariadna i Sam estaven besant-se.

—_Veig que ja heu acabat per ací…_

La parella es va sobresaltar i es van separar immediatament secant-se la boca amb la mà. S'havien posat de tots els colors i no sabien cap on mirar. Dean i Cassandra intentaven aguantar-se els riures però els estava costant molt.

—_Bona tria, Ari, bona tria. De roba, dic. Nosaltres anem al lavabo a què el pentini bé._

Sam duia uns texans igual que Dean, però duia una camisa blau marí ficada per dins, amb els botons del coll descordats i cap corbata. La parella va anar cap al lavabo on la noia va mullar i despentinar, més que pentinar, els cabells del noi deixant-li un "look casual però arreglat", segons el va qualificar ella.

—_Pareix que al final sí que han fet el pas, aquests dos —_digué Cas en veu baixa mentre acabava de col·locar uns quants cabells on tocava—_perquè se n'aneu demà, si no, Sam hauria fet família ací._

—_Ja m'agradaria a mi tenir aquesta sort…_

—_Què murmures tu? Ja estàs queixant-te?_

—_No, no, no és res, coses meues. Et queda molt amb els cabells?_

—_Ja està, a veure què te pareix com t'he deixat!_

Dean es va aixecar de la tassa del vàter on estava assegut i es va mirar a l'espill. Mai no se li hauria acudit vestir-se d'aquella forma, però la veritat és que no estava gens malament.

—_Per la teua cara de satisfacció i el teu somriure, veig que he fet un bon treball. Va, anem amb la parelleta —_digué la noia amb un somriure.

Finalment els quatre van anar cap a la discoteca amb l'Impala de Dean i, després d'un aparcament quasi impossible, es van disposar a fer cua. Els dos nois duien a la butxaca de darrera dels pantalons, una botella d'aigua beneïda i ben amagades, una pistola cadascú amb bales de sal; a més a més, el ros duia amagat a la cama dreta el ganivet per a matar dimonis. Per la seua banda, les noies duien a les bosses una pistola xicoteta cadascuna també amb bales de sal, una botella d'aigua beneïda i escrit en una fulla, l'exorcisme per a retornar a Mefisto a l'infern en cas que alguna cosa els passara als nois. Els va tocar fer una bona estona de cua però, per sort, el porter no els va posar cap impediment i van poder entrar a la discoteca sense problemes. Quan van entrar Sam i Dean es van sorprendre: no havien estat mai en un lloc com aquell i no entenien com la gent s'ho podia passar bé en un lloc amb aquella il·luminació i la música tan alta. Hi havia dues sales molt àmplies i a cada una i havia música diferent. A totes les parets havien col·locat una barra i al centre hi havia pòdiums amb ballarins vestits de forma estrambòtica.

—_Esteu segures que es pot lligar en un lloc com aquest? —_preguntà Dean.

—_No ho saps tu prou bé —_digué Cas— _i ara, dissimulem i anem a ballar!_

—_Ui, no, nosaltres no ballem!_

—_Vosaltres s'ho perdeu, va, Cas, a per totes!_

Les dues noies se'n van anar cap al mig de la pista i es van posar a ballar al ritme de la música mentre els nois es quedaven a prop de la barra observant-les i buscant els nous recipients dels sequaços de Mefisto. La discoteca estava a vessar de gent jove, la majoria borratxa, i això els dificultava la feina perquè no podien veure quasi res. Els minuts passaven i els caçadors estaven cada vegada més nerviosos.

—_Sam, ens hem de donar pressa o a aquest pas… es pot saber quan s'ha posat Cas a ballar amb aquest?_

—_Com? —_digué Sam confós mirant cap on senyalava el seu germà: la noia, que fins feia un moment estava fent balls estúpids amb l'amiga, es trobava ara ballant amb un noi de la seua edat, alt, musculós i amb cara de prepotent d'una forma ben poc estúpida.

—_A aquesta noia què li passa?_

—_Què et passa a tu, voldràs dir, no estaràs pas gelós, no?_

—_Jo? Però què dius? El que estic és mosquejat perquè deuria estar centrada en la nostra missió i no en lligar en un David Hasselhoff com aquest!_

Dean se'n va anar tot decidit cap on estava la noia, la va agafar del braç i se la va endur cap a l'altra banda de la sala amb un "_ens pots disculpar?" _dirigit al noi musculós.

—_Es pot saber què cony fas? —_digué enfadada la noia quan van arribar a una zona més tranquil·la del local.

—_Què faig jo? Què fas tu! Aquesta nit estem aquí per a complir una missió: enviar a Mefisto al lloc que li correspon, i no perquè tu trobis nóvio!_

—_No serà que t'has posat gelós?_

—_Jo? Gelós? D'aquell? Va, home! No sé ni com et pot agradar amb aquella cara de prepotent i aquells músculs que quasi no es pot ni moure! A més, segur que no té tema de conversa, deu tenir el cervell d'un mosquit!_

—_I si tan intel·ligent eres, digues, en quin tipus d'home m'hauria de fixar? En algú com… no sé… com tu? —_digué la noia somrient i acostant-se al noi, que va intentar tirar cap enrere però es va adonar que havia topat amb la paret.

—_Doncs sí, un noi com jo no estaria malament: intel·ligent, guapo, divertit…_

—_Vols dir que hauria d'intentar lligar amb tu en lloc de amb qualsevol altre noi d'aquesta discoteca… —_la noia seguia acostant-se i li parlava amb veu melosa. Les cares estaven ja molt a prop. Ella no deixava de somriure. Ell estava incòmode i no era capaç de mirar-la a la cara.

—_No, no volia dir això, jo…_

—_Què passa? Et faig sentir incòmode? Que no t'agrade, potser? És una llàstima perquè tu, a mi, sí que m'agrades… O és que al final vas a ser tu més gallina que el teu germà i no seràs capaç de donar el pas?_

Aquest últim comentari va fer efecte en el noi que va agafar la cara de la noia amb les mans i va acabar de trencar la poca distància que separaven les seues cares per a besar-la. Va ser un bes lent i llarg, i encara ho haguera estat més si Ariadna no haguera aparegut en aquell moment.

—_Cas, Dean, ràpid, tenim un pla! He aconseguit entabanar una parella que tenen enxufe amb la direcció del local, he estat una estona tontejant amb ells i els he dit que m'encantaria conèixer el director i que a la meua amiga, també li encantaria, així que vine que l'acció comença!I tu, Dean, Sam t'està esperant prop de la porta principal: sortiu a fora, vos posaran un segell al braç, no vos preocupeu, és normal. Féu com si res i dirigiu-vos cap al carreró del costat, com si anàreu a pixar o què se jo: allà teniu la porta secundària i accedireu als despatxos i aquestes coses_, _suposem que allà estaran els dimonis que falten._

La morena va agafar a Cas del braç mentre aquesta, sense acabar d'entendre molt bé què passava es passava la llengua pels llavis i veia com Dean li tancava l'ullet. Ariadna es va endur l'amiga fins a la barra del fons on hi havia dos homes d'uns trenta anys amb vestit que van somriure en veure-les arribar.

—I aquí està la meva famosa amiga, Cas, aquests són en Sergi i en Damià, i diuen que ens presentaran al director en persona.

—Què dius? De veritat! I a què esperem? —digué Cas mentre agafava del bracet el noi que més a prop tenia.

Les dues amigues van seguir les seues "preses" que les van portar fins a la part del darrere de la discoteca on hi havia una porta amb el cartell de "privat". Al darrere hi havia els despatxos, vestidors, camerinos i magatzem.

—Mare de Déu quin fred que fa ací! —digué Cas que havia deixat la jaqueta al vestidor de l'entrada.

Tan bon punt va haver dit la frase, una esgarrifança va recórrer l'espatlla dels dos homes fent que les dues amigues s'adonaren que havien caigut en una trampa: aquells eren dos dels dimonis de Mefisto. Cas i Ari es van mirar i van tirar mà a agafar les coses de les bosses però no van arribar a temps, els dos dimonis les van agafar, els van lligar les mans, els van tapar la boca i se les van endur direcció al despatx del director.

Per la seua banda, els nois havien seguit amb el pla: havien eixit del local i hi havien tornat a entrar per la porta secundària. Per aquells passadissos no hi havia ningú, cosa estranya tenint en compte que el normal era que estiguera ple de personal portant begudes o ballarins canviant-se de roba. Això no els agradava gens. Tot estava obscur i com que no havien dut les llanternes havien d'anar mig a les palpentes. De fons es sentia la música de la discoteca, però a banda d'això, només sentien els seus passos. No havien trobat res a cap habitació quan van veure que a la meitat del passadís les llums estaven enceses; va ser aleshores quan van sentir que una porta s'obria i es van amagar a la sala que més a prop tenien. Eren Cas i Ari amb els dos nois que havia entabanat la segona. Abans que pogueren fer res, van veure com els dimonis les lligaven i se les enduien.

—_Fills de puta! Sabien des del principi que venien amb nosaltres i les porten davant de Mefisto!Hem de fer-hi alguna cosa! —_digué Dean mentre eixia de la sala.

—_Dean, espera! No podem anar directament allà, les té com a hostatges i són tres dimonis contra nosaltres dos sols, a més, encara n'hi ha un que no sabem on està i podria aparèixer en qualse…_

L'alt no va poder acabar la frase perquè un home se li havia tirat a sobre: era l'últim sequaç de Mefisto. Dean el va envestir traient-lo de damunt del seu germà i va començar a forcejar per terra amb el monstre aquell, però no tenia prou força i el dimoni va prendre el control de la situació, es va col·locar damunt del noi per a impedir-li que es moguera i va començar a donar-li cops de puny a la cara. Tan bon punt Sam es va refer, va agafar la pistola i va disparar al pit del sequaç que es va alçar de sobre de Dean i es va dirigir cap a l'altre germà però abans d'arribar-hi, Dean es va traure el ganivet de sota dels pantalons i li'l va clavar per darrere posant fi a la vida d'aquell monstre. Els dos germans panteixaven i Dean tenia una cella partida i el nas morat.

—_Estàs bé? —_preguntà Sam.

—_Sí, un de menys, ens en queden tres._

—_Pots?_

—_Sí, només deixa'm un moment per a recuperar l'alè… _

Mentre la batalla tenia lloc, a tan sols uns metres de distància, els dos dimonis havien lligat en unes cadires les dues noies que es trobaven davant de l'escriptori del director del local, ara recipient de Mefisto.

—Però quines dues noies més maques i més poc intel·ligents… De debò crèieu que m'anàveu a enganyar tan fàcilment? Si us plau, no m'insulteu d'aquesta forma… Suposo que els vostres amics ja estaran per aquest passadís, però el que no s'esperen és que es trobarien amb cinc sequaços meus. Sí, cinc —digué en veure les cares de les noies— la informació que tenien era falsa, vaig venir amb sis ajudants, no amb quatre i…

No va acabar la frase perquè per la porta acabaven d'aparèixer dos homes més amb vestits que tenien ben agafats als germans Winchester i amb el ganivet, que van deixar damunt de l'escriptori de Mesfisto.

—_Parlant del papa de Roma, ara mateixa estava parlant de vosaltres, nois. Què us ha semblat la meua sorpresa? No us ho esperàveu, eh? Veig que me'n falta un, bé, danys col·laterals… Com anava dient, la informació que tenien sobre els meus sequaços era falsa, però no la de les meves intencions. Els dimonis dominarem aquesta dimensió amb un ritual ben simple que, d'allà d'on venim, no seria possible per culpa dels àngels i dels caçadors… Però sabeu el millor? Que vosaltres en sereu les amfitriones i les primeres en donar la vida per aquesta causa. Endugueu-vos els Winchester! —_digué fent un senyal a dos dels sequaços, que van traure als dos nois de l'habitació. —_en una estona vindré per a començar el ritual, però abans he d'acabar de fer uns preparatius, vigileu-les._


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: els personatges de supernatural no em pertanyen, són propietat exclusiva de Eric Kirpke i CW

**Capítol 5**

Mefisto va eixir de l'habitació i va deixar les dues noies, encara lligades a les cadires, i els dos sequaços amb qui se suposava que havien estat lligant. Els dos dimonis van començar a parlar entre ells ignorant-les i no es van adonar que Cas ja feia estona que havia fet un pla i que l'havia posat en marxa. A la cremallera del vestit hi duia una agulla imperdible perquè li venia un poc gran i, tan bon punt les van lligar, la va agafar com va poder i havia estat tota l'estona rascant la corda. Mentre estaven davant de Mesfisto, no podia fer cap moviment brusc, però ara que se n'havia anat, avançava més ràpid. A més a més, tenia localitzades les seues bosses i el ganivet, que el tenia just davant. Havia d'anar ràpid perquè només tindria una oportunitat. Quan va notar que les cordes ja estaven bastant fluixes, va fer una senyal a la seua amiga perquè estiguera atenta, va comptar fins a tres i l'acció va començar. D'una estrebada va trencar les cordes de les mans, i, sense fer soroll es va alçar encara amb els peus lligats, va agafar d'una revolada el ganivet i es va tallar la corda de les cames. Els dos dimonis, que estaven d'esquenes a elles, es van girar i es van abalançar damunt de la noia que estava deslligant a la seua amiga. Un dimoni va anar cap a Cas mentre l'altre anava cap a Ari; la primera, en veure's aquell monstre damunt d'ella, li va clavar el ganivet sense pensar-s'ho dues vegades i el va matar, la qual cosa va provocar que caiguera damunt d'ella el cos inert. Per la seua banda, Ari, no veient molt clar que puguera guanyar una batalla cos a cos amb un dimoni, va optar per l'única solució que se li va ocórrer: puntada de peu a l'entrecuix. Això li va donar temps per agafar la bossa amb l'aigua beneïda que no va dubtar en tirar damunt del dimoni mentre començava amb l'exorcisme: "exorcizamus te…". El dimoni va intentar tirar-se-li al damunt, però ella va acabar abans l'exorcisme enviant el dimoni a al seua dimensió. La noia es va asseure a la cadira de Mefisto mentre panteixava i intentava recuperar l'alè.

—Ei! Hola, què tal? Que te pareix si em traus aquest pes mort del damunt? —digué Cas des de sota del cos del dimoni.

—Ai, sí, sí, perdona! —digué alçant-se corrents i ajudant a l'amiga— bé, ara hem de buscar als nois i parar a Mefisto, ràpid.

Les dues noies van obrir la porta a poc a poc i van examinar el passadís en busca de dimonis. Quan van estar segures de què no hi havia ningú, van eixir i van començar a buscar habitació per habitació fins que, cap al final del passadís, van sentir unes veus: havien de ser allà! Però què havien de fer ara? No podien entrar com si res perquè de segur que les tornaven a atrapar. En poc de temps van traçar un pla d'emergència que, de fet, no sabien si funcionaria. Es van col·locar cadascuna a un costat de la porta de manera que, si l'obrien, no les veien de seguida, es van traure les sabates i les van tirar davant de la porta perquè feren soroll. La reacció no es va fer d'esperar i els dimonis van obrir la porta i van eixir cap al passadís per a veure què passava. Abans que les veieren, Cas va clavar el ganivet en el que tenia més a prop i es va apartar a temps perquè no li passara com abans, mentre Ari tirava aigua beneïda a l'altre per a distreure'l. Tot seguit, la més baixeta va entrar corrents a l'habitació i va començar a tallar les cordes de Sam que, tan bon punt es va veure lliure, va córrer a ajudar a Ari, que ja estava recorrent a la pistola. Mentrestant, Cas va alliberar a Dean i li va retornar el ganivet amb què el noi va matar l'últim sequaç de Mefisto.

—_Gràcies, noies, però com vos heu alliberat?_ —preguntà Sam.

—_És una història un poc llarga i no tenim gaire temps. Què hem de fer ara per a parar els peus a Mefisto?_ —respongué Cassandra traient la pistola de la seua bossa.

—_Anar a buscar-lo, dur a terme l'exorcisme, amagar aquests cossos i anar a casa. _

—_Però si hi entrem en plan envestida ens guanyarà, recorda que els poders sí que li funcionen, Dean._

—_En_ _aquest cas li hem de parar una trampa, tornem al seu despatx._

Ja estaven tots en la seua posició quan Mefisto va obrir la porta.

—_Però es pot saber què…?_

—_Adjuri ergo te, omnis immundíssime spíritus, omne phantásma, omnis incúrsio sátanæ, in nómini Jesu Christi Nazaréni, qui te in tuis sédibus vicit: _—començà a dir Sam.

—_Com podeu ser tan estúpids? De debò us penseu que us deixaré fer l'exorcisme sense oposar resistència? —_aixecà la mà intentant fer servir els seus poders però res no va passar.

—_Ho sentim, però crec que estàs a sobre d'una trampa del dimoni. Sam, continua. —_respongué Dean amb un somriure burleta.

—_Ut, quem ille de limo terræ ad honórem gloriæ suæ formávit, tu désinas impugnáre: et in hómine miserábili non humánam fragilitátem, sed imáginem omnipoténtis Dei contremíscas._

—_Com vos heu pogut escapar? I els meus sequaços? Què n'heu fet d'ells? —_cridà començant a desesperar-se

—_No hauries d'haver-nos infravalorat per ser xiques._

—_Cede Deo, qui te in Juda Iscarióti proditóre damnávit. Ille te perpétuis flammis urget, qui in fine témporum dictúrus est impiés: Discédite a me, maledícti, in ignem ætérnum, qui parátus est diábolo et ángelis ejus._

—_No pot ser! No! Això no hauria d'estar passant!—_l'habitació va començar a trontollar.

—_Tibi enim, ímpie, et ángelis tuis vermes erunt, qui nunquam moriéntur. Tibi, et ángelis tuis inextinguíbile præparátur incendium: quia tu es prínceps maledícte homicídii, tu auctor incéstus, tu sacrilegórum caput, tu actiónum pessimárum magister, tu hæreticórum doctor, tu tortius obsc£nitatis invéntor. Discéde ergo nunc, discéde, sedúctor._

—_Tornaré, juro que tornaré i us en penedireu!_

—_Ecce enim dominátor Dóminus próximat cito, et ignis ardébit ante ipsum, et præcédet, et inflammábit in circúitu inimícus ejus. Deum non póteris irridére. Ille te ejécit, cujus óculis nihil occúltum est. Ille te expéllit, cujus virtúti univérsa subjécta sunt. Ut inimicos sanctae Ecclesiae humiliare digneris, te rogamus, audi nos._

Tan bon punt Sam va acabar l'exorcisme, un fum negre va eixir de la boca i va desaparèixer per un forat que s'havia creat al sostre de l'habitació de la mateixa forma que el dimoni que havien exorcitzat a la universitat. Ho havien aconseguit, havien parat els peus a Mefisto.

Quan per fi havien amagat els cossos, tots quatre van eixir de la discoteca i es van encaminar cap a l'Impala amb la intenció de tornar al pis per a preparar-se per a la partida: l'endemà era el dia. Quan estaven a punt de pujar al cotxe, Sam i Ariadna van dir que anaren tirant Dean i Cas, que ells ja anirien al pis més tard.

_ —_Bé, parelleta, com vosaltres digueu. No feu maldats! _—_digué Cas tancant-li l'ullet a l'amiga.

El castany i la morena van pujar al cotxe i es van dirigir cap a casa de la noia. Cap dels dos no va pronunciar ni un sol mot en tot el viatge i l'ambient va ser tens. No els va costar molt aparcar i van pujar fins al pis. Cas va tancar la porta, es va donar la volta i es van quedar tots dos mirant-se.

_ —Bé, doncs... pareix que ja està, ho hem aconseguit —_començà ella trencant el silenci.

_ —Sí, demà ja ens n'anem i us deixem en pau —_respongué ell mentre se li acostava.

_ —Una llàstima, us podríeu haver quedat una mica més —_continuà ella sense moure's del lloc.

_ —Era un viatge de feina, tampoc no volíem allargar-ho gaire —_es trobava just davant seu

_ —I no podríeu allargar-ho, com si fossin unes vacances? —_ella continuava sense moure's, estava tensa i el mirava directament als ulls

_ —No hi ha res en el món que desitgés més, però no pot ser..._

Ell li va posar una mà a la cintura mentre amb l'altra li col·locava un floc de cabells darrere de l'orella. Va començar a acostar-se més. Es miraven als ulls. Sentien les seues respiracions. Els cors els palpitaven. Es sentien estúpids per sentir-se així, no era la primera vegada que es besaven. Cada vegada estaven més prop però cap dels dos no tancava els ulls. Ella va entreobrir els llavis, esperant-lo; i ell va inclinar un poc el cap. I, per fi, la distància va desaparèixer. Els seus llavis es van unir i van començar a moure's al compàs. Ell va col·locar l'altra mà també a la cintura i ella li va passar els braços pel coll mentre el bes es feia més apassionat. Ara les llengües s'havien sumat a aquell ball desenfrenat i ells cada vegada es sentien més desitjosos. Dean va començar a buscar la cremallera del vestit de Cas mentre ella li treia la corbata i començava a desbotonar-li la camisa. Mentre es desvestien l'un a l'altre enmig de besades violentes van anar avançant cap a l'habitació de la noia. Quan hi van arribar ja només portaven posada la roba interior. Ell es va separar per a mirar-la i va somriure:

_ —Calcetes de Winnie The Pooh? De veritat?_

_ —Què passa? Són molt còmodes..._

Ell va tornar a somriure mentre l'abraça i reprenia els besos que havien deixat. Es van estirar al llit. Ella estava damunt d'ell i va començar a besar-li el coll i a fer-li xicotetes mossegades. Poc van tardar a acabar de llevar-se la roba i a entregar-se totalment l'un a l'altre.

La llum que entrava per la finestra va despertar a Cas i va fer que es penedira de no haver baixat la persiana la nit anterior. Estava rebentada. Va intentar donar-se la volta i es va adonar que algú l'abraçava per darrere. I llavors tot li va venir al cap. Havia dormit amb Dean. Es va donar la volta i se'l va trobar allà adormit. La cara tranquil·la, sense complicacions, fins i tot amb un somriure. Havia estat la nit més especial que mai havia passat amb ningú. La compenetració, el sentiment de seguretat i la confiança. Mai no s'haguera imaginat que allò li poguera passar amb algú que coneixia de feia tan poc però amb Dean es sentia bé, malgrat les discussions diàries, s'assemblaven molt. Va buscar per l'habitació alguna peça de roba però l'únic que va trobar va ser una camisa que Dean s'havia deixat el dia anterior tirada per terra. Com que no volia obrir l'armari per por de despertar-lo es va ficar les calcetes de la nit anterior i aquella camisa i va eixir al menjador intentant no fer soroll.

_ —_Però mira qui està aquí! Què, com ha anat la nit? Diria que bé, per la roba que portes.

_ —_Mira qui parla! On vau passar la nit, vosaltres?

_ —_En un hotel...

_ —_La mare que t'ha parit! Com t'ho muntes, no? I què, com va anar?

_ —_Ja t'explicaré, però la millor nit de la meva vida!

_ —_I on està Sam, ara?

_ —_Al bany, per cert, vesteix-te i desperta el teu príncep blau, hem d'ordenar tot això i ells han d'anar fins a la uni.

_ —_Què dius? Fins allà baix? Per què?

_ —_Bé, l'encanteri de tornada s'ha de fer al mateix lloc on van arribar així que...

_ —_Pfff... Mala merda... Bé, vaig a despertar-lo.

Cassandra va tornar a entrar a l'habitació i es va trobar el noi dempeus amb els calçotets ficats.

_ —Et queda bé la meva camisa._

_ —No volia obrir l'armari per no despertar-te i és l'únic que he trobat... Ari i Sam ja són aquí, hauríem de vestir-nos i anar cap a la Universitat i així podeu tornar a la vostra dimensió. _

_ —Ja... Ha estat bé, aquesta nit..._

_ —Sí..._

_ —Et queda realment bé la meva camisa—_digué Dean després d'un silenci que es va fer massa llarg

_ —Gràcies... Et semblaria bé que me la quedés?_

_ —... No, i ara, en tinc moltes més..._

_ —Bé, vaig a canviar-me, i tu hauries de fer el mateix..._

_ —Sí, tens raó, disculpa..._

Dean va eixir de l'habitació on es va trobar amb Ari i Sam que li van fer uns quants comentaris burletes i va anar cap al bany per a dutxar-se i vestir-se. Ben aviat ja estaven tots apunts i havien carregat totes les coses a l'Impala. Ari i Cas van insistir a acompanyar-los. «No tots els dies podem estar amb els nostres personatges ficticis preferits! Hem d'aprofitar fins a l'últim segon!» Havia argumentat Cassandra. No hi havia gaire tràfic i van arribar amb prou temps al punt d'encontre. Van parar el motor i van baixar tots quatre.

_ —Bé, i ara què?—_preguntà Ariadna

_ —Doncs no n'estem gaire segurs, suposem que veurem una senyal i cap allà directes —_respongué Sam

_ —Suposo que açò és un adéu...—_digué amb tristesa Cas

_ —Suposo..._

Sam i Ari es van separar un poc de l'altra parella per a parlar en privat. Dean i Cas es van quedar palplantats evitant creuar les mirades.

_ —Gràcies per la camisa, per cert..._

_ —De res, et quedava millor que a mi—_respongué el noi aconseguint fer-la somriure.

_ —Saps? Quan veia la sèrie no estava molt segura de voler viure a la vostra dimensió però ara... No ho veig tan malament..._

_ —No digues estupideses, és massa perillós i hauries de deixar la teua família i els teus amics! Seria més lògic que jo em quedés en aquesta dimensió._

_ —Però mai no deixaries a Sam._

_ —Mai no deixaria a Sam. _

El silenci es va tornar a apoderar de la situació però aquesta vegada sí que es van mirar als ulls.

_ —Bé, doncs... adéu —_digué ella.

_ —... Aquesta no es forma d'acomiadar-se—_respongué ell. L'agafà de la cinturà, l'apropà i la besà.

Just quan es van separar van veure una llum davant seu: era la senyal. Sam va tornar corrents i va pujar al cotxe amb Dean. Van arrancar el motor i es van endinsar en aquella llum mentre deien adéu amb la mà a les noies. Un últim raig i tot va desaparèixer. Estaven soles. Es van quedar una estona en silenci i quetes. Finalment, Cas va obrir la boca.

_ —_Hauríem d'anar tirant cap als ferros, que tu encara has de tornar a casa

_ —_Tens raó, ma mare ja deu estar preocupada _—_digué mentre donaven la volta i es dirigien cap a l'estació de tren.

_ —_Ari...

_ —_Sí, Cas?

_ —_T'adones que hem passat dues setmanes amb els Winchester?

_ —_No només hem passat dues setmanes amb ells, bé, almenys jo no...

_ —_M'ho has de contar tot, tot, tot! No te deixes ni un detall! Açò ho he d'escriure, no puc permetre'm oblidar-me d'absolutament res...

I les dues amigues van continuar el camí rient i xerrant com si matar dimonis i conèixer a Sam i a Dean Winchester fóra tan normal com anar un cap de setmana a Roma.


End file.
